


Enough

by WeDieLonely



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Death, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, Resident Evil 6, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDieLonely/pseuds/WeDieLonely
Summary: Sometimes i think there is a God. A sadistic, son of a bitch God. Who put us on tests to see if we are stupid enough to enter his “paradise”. A paradise where, the ones who get the blessing to enter, will be his slaves for all the eternity.





	1. 1: Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone

 

 

Thanks to the prejudice that kids need to be with their mothers since born, i lived with mine for the first years of my life. Even though my father was more than capable of taking good care of me.  
She wasn't a bad mother and loved me very much, but made poor decisions.

A few months after mom discovered she was pregnant, she and dad ended their short relationship. He was doing a scientist investigation in the country and after he finished his work, he decided not to move back to England yet so he could be closer to us.

Eventually she found herself a boyfriend and not too long after, they married.   
That's when dad opted to go back home. He would travel every two or three weeks to spend the weekend with me or when he couldn't, he would call every single night before i went to bed.  
It was also when hell started.

By the time i was eight my father decided i had enough.

**January, 2002**

He said he was sorry and took my bags to the car. I ran back to the small house to give my mother one last hug. She was crying on the yellowish kitchen floor. "I'm not letting him take you" she said through gritted teeth. My heart felt heavy. I didn't want to leave, but neither did i know what to do. I was tired...  
I wraped my arms tightly around her. We stayed like that for a while.   
"I love you mommy" was all i could say before i left the house trying to hold back my tears.

"Things are going to get better, i promise", dad kissed me on the forehead and started the car.   
That was the last time i saw my mother.

**Edonia**

I'd never seen snow in my life. A few days ago i would have been incredibly happy, but now it only made me feel emptier.   
I looked at dad, his blue eyes seemed lost. He smiled sadly at me. "I know this is not the best place, but we're going to make it work. Alright?". He ruffled my hair sweetly, then hailed a cab and we left the airport.   
The journey felt like it lasted an eternity. The view was beautiful. Snowed pine trees covered the sides of the road, sporadic wooden farms apeared once in while and white mountain ranges could be seen far away. But my mind was somewhere else. I couldn't get rid of the memory of my mother begging my father to not to take me away.

Flashback  
"She is MY daughter. You can't do this" yelled my mother. Her brown hair messed and covering half of her swollen face. She throwed the first thing she could reach to my father.  
He sighed deeply, trying to remain as calm as possible.  
"You had three years to change things but choose to remain like this. This isn't healthy for her. Are you waiting for him to hurt her?"  
__

I wondered over and over again if this was the only way, if i couldn't do anything to change her mind.   
But maybe she didn't had the strength to fight him. Maybe she loved that monster more than her own daughter...   
I was submerged in thoughts when the car pulled over. I didn't realized that we entered a small town.

We were in front of an old house covered in solid stone. It didn't look too big but had a charming aura.   
Dad payed the driver and unloaded our luggage.  
He opened the dark wooden door. "Welcome home sweety".   
As I got inside, I noticed that the house wasn't as small or old as it seemed from the outside. It was actually pretty modern.   
The first room had a three bodies couch facing a 42" flat tv on the right side and a small mantel fireplace. There was a door on the left, that lead to a kitchen dining room. At the oposite side from the front door, was a stairway to the first floor and a small door that I assumed lead to a basement. The last one caught my eye, it had numeric panel at the side.  _Weird..._  
"Go upstairs and make yourself comfortable. Your room is the one on the left. There's a bathroom at the end of the hallway. I'll go to prepare something to eat" said dad while he entered the kitchen. I nodded and went to the stairs.   
"One more thing Cat." He poked his head from the kitchen door "I love you. I am sorry for all this but I just want you to have a more peaceful life"  
I sighed, "I know daddy. I love you too". And resumed my way to my room.   


I finished unpacking my clothes and decided it was enough for the time being.  
As I went down stairs I noticed dad was at the front door talking to a tall, beautiful lady.   
"Come here sweety." He motioned his hand for me to come. "This is Aleksandra Muller, our neighbour"  
"Hi, I'm Catalina. Nice to meet you" I tried to smile happily to her. She was so beautiful...

"Hello Catalina, your father has talked about you non stop since he moved here" Her voice was soft and with a cute accent. She had gorgeous almond shaped eyes, green as jade.   
Her face was very pale and delicate, enmarked by straight, walnut long hair. She didn't looked more than thirty.   
I smiled to her again, not sure on what to say. She turned to my father "So Steve, i came just to give you this as a welcome gift to your daughter." Said handing my father a plastic container. "This is Reform Torta. My son loves it, so i thought you may like it too" She nodded at me with a sweet expression.  
"Thank you, but you didn't had to take the trouble" Dad told her.   
She shook her head. "Don't worry" And with another nod, left our house.

We went to the kitchen and started to eat the grilled sandwichs my father made earlier.   
"How you feelling so far?" He asked me once i finished my third one. After such a long flight i was extremely hungry. "For the two hours i've been here, pretty good"  
He chuckled "Sorry. Perhaps i am being too anxious". I went to his side and huged him "Thank you for everything" i said as i let out a big yawn.

"You should go to sleep. We have a lot of planning to do tomorrow"  
"K" was all i said and dragged my self to my room.

 _Maybe this isn't that bad._  
I fell sleep the instant i touched the bed.  
That night was filled with dreams about my mother.  


When i woke up the sun was already shining bright. I grabed my hello kitty robe and went down the stairs.

Dad was nowhere to be seen, but there was a very welcomed plate with waffles and honey, a pepper flask and a glass of milk on the kitchen table.  
Since it was just for one i guessed he already had his breakfast. So i began to devour mine.

After finishing i went to the sink and started cleaning the dishes i just used. "Good morning Cat. Ready to talk about school?" I almost throw the glass i was washing.  _Where did he came from?_  
"School?" i said i little confused. "Well, here the classes already started"  
_Oh great, i'm starting in the middle of the school year._ "ok..." i gave him and almost invisible smile.

I dried my hands and sat on the oposite side of the table. He started to tell me how i was going to be fine, that there wasn't anything to worry about. Then he started to explain how school worked here, the basic things i needed to know in serbian to survive my first days.

It was almost four in the afternoon when he finished to lecture me about how important education was and how i was to become a great scientist just like him. I think i stopped listenning a couple hours before. Around the ""osnovna škola" means primary school. You're going to be on third grade, "Treći razred". My head throbbed.

Luckly my stomach started to growl. "Ok! I think it's enough for today. Tomorrow we will go to the school. Now lets get you something to eat" He throw me a satisfied smile.   
_Thank god!_

*ring*  
"Sweety, can you go to the door? I'm sort of bussy here in the kitchen"

"Coming!" I ran to the front door.

When i opened, i found a boy around my age, standing with a pile of books in his arms. He had an extrange auburn hair and striking light blue eyes. And he was TALL.

 _"Hey, i'm Jake from next door. My mom told me you're starting school, so i came to give you these"_  He said quickly and pushed the books to my chest.   
"Wh-what?" I must had looked like the stupidest kid on earth. "Ugh, right. English..." he let out an annoyed sigh.

"I said, mom told me to come give you these" This time he spoke in a very accentless english and pushed again.  
"oh..." was all that left my lips. Then, he just turned around and left. 

I put the books on the coffee table and went to close the door.  
"Who was it?" Asked dad from the kitchen. "A weird boy came to leave some books"  
He came to the front, cleaning his hands with a cloth. "That must been Jake, Sandra's son. He's quiet but very smart"  
"Yeah, and rude too..." I told him. He laughed a bit, ruffled my hair and resumed what he was doing.

I plopped on the soft couch and eyed the books.  _Great, i have no idea what this says._  And slammed my head with one of them, that judging by the cover, was about math.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone =) This is my first story so any kind of criticism is good. But PLEASE be kind. I'm a sensitive person (?  
> I been thinking if i should write this for a long time now and i am still not very sure if this is a good idea hehe  
> To be honest , it's been ages since the last time i wrote, and i've always been very insecure about my writing.  
> Anyways... the updates on this story are going to be quite slow. So, be patient! See you around!


	2. 2: Learning

Saturday morning.   
A week since i moved here. Slowly, i was getting used to my new home.

My father insisted that i was an "extremly smart kid", but i started to question his good judgment. _I think i may loose my mind trying to learn this language..._ I was losing my confidence really quickly. I couldn't remember a thing. Even the most basic words were hard.

Jake turned out to be a nice person. Weird, quiet and sometimes a bit confusing, but nice.   
Each time we crossed paths at school he will aid me with the hellish idiom.

Flashback:   
"Once again"

_"Hello. My name is Cat. I'm eight years old and just moved here. Please pardon my stupidity. I have a not so slight retard"._

He told me that it meant: hello my name is Cat. I'm eight years old. Excuse my lack of knowladge on the language. I'm new here.  
__

_What a prick..._

When the girl who sat next to me in class - that miraculously knew some english- told me what it really meant, i wanted to bury myself to never be found. I told half the school the same frase over and over again.

But aside of the occasional silly jokes, he was actually very helpful. Not only with the language but with every school subject.

I was pretty surprised when i found out that he had the best grades of the school.  
But as the week went through and i started to get to know him a little bit better, it became quite obvious. He was always reading. And everytime time i saw him he had a different book.  
  


"From Monday, you are going to stay with the Mullers after school"

...

"Cat, are you there?" said my father waving a hand in front of my face.  
"uh? Oh, sorry dad. I was lost in my thoughts. I think my brain melt after this past week" i chuckled. "What were you saying?"

He took a deep breath and started again "i was telling you that monday i'm going back to work. So you are staying with the Mullers after school. I'm usually back around six thirty." He fixed his glasses and continued writing on a small notebook, occasionally sipping on his coffee.

"Oooh. Ok" i said without knowing how to react. I graved a pencil and resumed the homework i long forgotten when i started to wander in my thoughts about my new experiences in this place.

"Don't worry, Sandra is a nice person. I figured it was a good idea. I have someone trustworthy taking care of you while i'm gone and she gets the extra income she needs. Anyways, what were you thinking so deeply about?" he looked at me a bit concerned.

"School"  _Now that i notice, i almost didn't thought about mom this past days..._  
  


With monday came the evil torture of going to a school where you don't understand a word that anyone says...

The hours passed painfully slow and when the school bell ringed i had everything ready to scape the building.  
I was almost running through the front doors when i heard "Hey Cat, wait! We're suposed to go back together." Said Jake running to catch up with me."You're staying with us after school. Remember?" He looked as excited as i was...  
I turned and released an annoyed sigh.  
"Yeah" i said and started to follow him home.

We were half block from school when a group of older kids started yelling at us.  
_"oh look! The whore's son finally_ _found_ _a friend"_  and they all laughed at us.

Since i didn't get a word they were saying, i just shrugged and continued walking. After some steps i realized that Jake was no longer with me. When i looked back he was already tackling the tallest boy of the group. By the time i got there the other boy's face was covered in blood.

"JAKE! Let him go!" I tried to pull him away, but it was useless. Whatever they said, must have touched on a sensitive topic.  
"Jake, it's not worth it. Whatever they'd said, it's just words" That seemed to calm him a little. I pulled from his arm and he finally gave up. He straightened and started to walk. I followed him silently, fighting back the urge to ask him what they'd said.

When we arrived his house he opened the door for me without saying a word and left to his room.

My heart sunk. The house was tiny and it had barely the minimum.  
The main room had a small round table that only fitted two people, a humble counter with sink, a white stove and an extremly old green refrigerator, that didn't looked like it worked anymore.  _Maybe they use it to store kitchen supplies._

Something that caught my eye was the huge black piano on the right side of the room. It looked impeccable but immensely out of place. In the short space the instrument left, against the front wall, was a rustic brown couch. And at the oposite side were two doors. One, i assumed was the bathroom and the other lead to a bedroom that i barely got a slight glance of when Jake went in.

I sat on the kitchen table not very sure about what to do. I decided that the best was to use my free time to do homework. Or at least try to.

After some minutes of pulling my hair trying to understand what the hell was written on the book, the front door opened, revealing a very agitated Sandra.  
"I'm so so sorry Catalina. The market was packed and..." Her accent was a lot more evident this time.   
I stood up and went to help her with the bags. "Don't worry miss Muller, we just got from school"  
"Please, call me Sandra" I nodded.

She sat with me and handed me a bag of cookies. "Need help with that?" she asked me as she went to the fridge, grabbed a box of orange juice and served it on a glass.  _Oh, that thing actually works!_  
"Yes, please? I still don't understand much" i pouted.  
"Don't be sad. It takes some time to learn a new language. Now lets see what you got there" i handed her the papers and she began to explain.

We spent the following time doing my homework. Sandra was very kind and patient. She kept her sweet attitude even if she had to explain the same thing a hundred times. She even teach me some tricks on how to remember the words that gave me a hard time.

As for Jake, he never left the bedroom.

It was almost seven when dad came to pick me up.

"Thank you miss-Sandra. You're the best" i hugged her happily. She giggled "It's nothing, sweet heart. See you tomorrow" she kissed me on the head and lead us outside. We waved goodbye and returned home.  
  


The next morning Jake was waiting for me outside my house. I just followed him silently to school.

 _Is he still mad?_  I didn't dare to ask.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Please if you get to this point leave me a comment. Tell what i should fix or what do you think. Please please please


	3. 3: The good times

"They called my mom a whore"   
My confussion must have been very evident because he explained: "she got pregnant while was studying in america and came back alone. People here don't like Americans... Or pregnant single women "

"I'm sorry" i really was. Sandra was such a sweet and positive person. Even if she was in a bad situation, she always had a bright smile plastered on her face. It didn't seem fair.

"It's not your fault"   
We continued our way to school chatting about random things.   
  


Dad decided that it would be more comfortable for all of us if we stayed at our house after school.   
So the following days we spent playing videogames and watching cartoons. I couldn't belive that Jake had never seen a playstation 2.   
His face was epic when he started to play Silent hill.   
"Those bunnies are the creepiest thing i ever seen" i laughed hard at his statement.

**Friday**

Jake was concentrated in playing when Sandra called me to the kitchen.   
"Can you keep a secret?" said trying to hold a smile. She looked excited.   
"Sure"   
"Sunday is Jake's birthday" her smile widened "I was thinking maybe you and your dad could join us"   
Her happiness was contagious.   
"Of course" I smiled widely at her "What does he likes? I mean, for a present"   
"Oh sweetheart, no need to give him anything. Just come home at six. I'll make apple pie! His favorite" She winked.

"Dad, Sandra invited us to Jake's birthday this Sunday"   
" I totally forgot his birthday was coming! I have his gift storaged in the basement"

"Really?"

"Yeah, since a couple months ago. He always has to go do errands for his mom so i thought it was a good idea to give him a bicycle" he said with a proud smile.   
"Wanna help me wrap it?"

"Yes!" i followed him to the basement door. "Wait here. I'll go bring it"

"Wait, i haven't seen the basement yet"   
He stopped and looked at me with a serious face. "There's nothing interesting in there" he said.

I puffed my cheeks "but..."   
He didn't wait for me to finish and went down.

After a couple of minutes he came back with the bike and lots of wrapping papers.   
"Are we really going to wrap it?" i giggled as i wen't to the kitchen for scotch tape and sissors.

"Mmm... Dad?"   
"Yes sweety?" he answered while clumsily messured the bike with the papers.   
"The kids from school are mean to Jake"   
"What do you mean?"   
"They called his mom a "whore""

He frozed and thought for a while. "People here tend to be a bit too traditional. They don't like the ones who do things differently"   
He tried to put his best smile and clapped his hands "Lets start with this, ok?"

We spent two hours but the results were pretty good.

"I was thinking..." he hummed as he moved the present to a corner of the room. "Can Jake join us to see Lord of the rings on Sunday? He told me that he has never gone to the movies"

"That sounds good"   
  


**Sunday**    
"Ready kid?" my father asked Jake as he rested a hand on his shoulder.   
He noded trying to hide his excitement.   
We hopped in the car. "Ice cream first?" dad told us through the rear mirror. 

"That was cool. I loved Arwen, she's so cute!" I told Jake as i  faced him "So, did you like it?"   
"Yeah..." he didn't seem too convinced.   
Dad came closer to ask him what was wrong.   
"I liked it! It's just that, i don't know. That Aragorn didn't do to much justice to the....". "Oh common! It was awesome!"   
"You didn't read the books, don't you?" he looked at me as if i was an alien. "No? But my dad read it to me when i was younger"   
  


As we approached the house a piano melody could be heard.   
Jake put his finger over his lips signaling us to be quiet. And slowly opened the door.

Sandra seemed to concentrated in playing to notice we were there. Jake murmured to us something about Chopin.   
We stayed in silence watching her for a while.

After the music stopped she turned to us. Her eyes were red and she looked surprised to see us.   
"i-i'm sorry. I was so engrossed in playing i didn't realize you were already home" She tried to fake a smile, but it was obvious that she had been crying.

Then clapped her hands and asked cheerfully "Who wants some lemonade and apple pie?"   
I guess although she loved Jake more than anything and his birthday made her full of happiness, it was also a reminder of how lonely she was. 

After we ate and talked happily for hours dad excused himself and went to our house. He said some lame excuse about him having to make a quick call for work.

Some minutes passed when someone knocked on the door.   
Jake opened and "Surprise kid!"   
He looked at dad, then to the huge package, and back to dad. "huh?" was all he said before we all started to laugh at his reaction.   
"This is from Cat and i. Happy birthday"   
  
  


And like that, months went by.   
We began to act like a small happy family. We did almost everything together. Every weekend the four of us went to the park, the cinema, museums and we even traveled to Romania for a week on the summer holydays.

I also started to get to know them better.   
Jake ended up not being as quiet as he seemed. He always had a smart ass comment or a witty reply for everything. I have to admit that sometimes i would ask him to please just shut up. At the time, it annoyed me to no end but now i think it was funny and made the mood a little bit lighter.   
Another thing i discovered was that besides being incredibly smart, he was also amazing at sports. And when i say sports i mean ANY sport. I may have taken some advantage from this, asking him to teach me cool stuff.

Sandra also showed to be a very skilfull person. Besides playing the piano, she spoke six languages. She told me that before she got pregnant with Jake, she was studying biochemistry in america.   
From six to two in the afternoon, she worked at a nursing home. Despite being tired she always made us the most delicious meals and when she had a free momemt for her own she would be sewing or cleaning. You knew when she was extremly worn out because she would play the piano until she felt better.

A couple of times dad had to go on some buisness trips to England. As they were on classes time, i couldn't go with him so I stayed with Sandra and Jake. This times we had sleepovers with junk food and horror movies.

"Have you picked a movie?"   
Jake had been deciding for an hour wich movies we were going to see that night.   
"Jake! WHO takes an hour to pick between THREE movies!"  _I swear sometimes i think he's from another planet!_  
"FINE. Here, this one"  _He picked an aliens movie, how funny..._

I put the movie and sat on the couch as i covered myself with a blancket. It wasn't cold, it's just that in my childish mind it would somehow protect me from the scares of the movie.

After twenty minutes we paused, Sandra was taking to long to prepare the popcorn.

"Mom! Need help over there?!"   
Silence.   
"Moooom?"   
Again, nothing.

He stood and went to the kitchen.  _"Mom? What's wrong? Wake up"_

By this time my serbian was pretty good so i understood what he was saying. I ran to where they were.  
Jake was kneeling on the floor holding his mother's hand. She looked pale as a ghost.

 _"What happened?"_  
_"I don't know._  She was just laying here when i came. Go get a glass of water"

We tried our best to sit her and spray some water on her face. She slowly started to regain consciousness.

"You feel ok? I'll call a doctor" i told her trying to stay as calm as possible.

 _"I'm feeling better. No need to call a doctor"_  She said as her hand gently caressed jake's cheeks. 

That was the first of many times. She told us that she was too tired from her job and we as kids belived her at first. But after a while i told my father. It turned out she had leukemia.

Dad offered financial help many times but she declined each time. He told her he was a scientist, that he could help her in many ways. She still didn't accepted anything from us.   
Until one day he became exasperated and asked her if she had thought about Jake, how he suffered seing her become weaker everyday. She finally gave in.

After she started her treatment, things slowly went back to normal.   
  


That summer, a couple of weeks after we came back from Romania, i went with dad to one of his buisness trips.   
At the moment i thought it could be ineteresting... But oh, how wrong i was... I should had known, after all, it wasn't the first time i accompanied him to those things.

I basically sat all day in a room full of scientists discussing things my nine years old brain didn't understood.

I just spent my time drawing on a notebook or reading some horror book Jake lent me. 'At the mountains of madness'. I loved Lovecraft.

I was submerged in my reading when i heard my father argue with that weird guy. He always had an unintrested expression.   
Dad was saying something about how the other man could fool everyone but not him. I approached them "Dad, it's everything ok?"

He took my hand and we headed to grab my stuff to leave. The other man chuckled at us.

He remained silent all the way to the hotel. It wasn't until we entered our room that he spoke. "What do you say if we do something different on our last day... Well, half day, of our trip?"

"You mean like actually doing something besides sitting on a room full of boring people?" My eyes twinkled.   
He let out a soft laugh "You're spending too much time with Jake. But yeah, lets do something fun"

First he took me to eat some dounuts and milkshake. After that we went to a sea life aquarium. Being my first time at one of those i was speechless.  _I_ _could_ _easily fall asleep in here_. It was so beautiful and peaceful.  _I wish Jake could see this._

"Dad, did you brought the camera? I want to show this to Jake and Sandra. They're gonna love it" 


	4. UPDATED Author's really really short note

To the few readers that got to this point: Hello!!!

So... i made a cover for this story, yey!

I am also going to re write the first 2 chapters, again xD I am not  convinced at all with the results. And i noticed that i omitted various details. So yeah... they're probably going to end up a lot longer.

Anyways, see you around!  


Update:  
Hello again!  
Soooooo my phone has gone nuts! For like a week it didn't worked at all, now it miraculously came back to life xD  
So i started re writing the first chapters. It didn't turned out as i planned but i won't  be re writing them again.  I prefer on focusing on the next chapters.

 

Well... that's all!   
See you in a couple of days with Chapter 4: Nothing ^^


	5. 4: Nothing

Those three years were the best of my life.

**2005**

As time passed Jake and i became like brother and sister. That also included constant bickering. This was mostly because Jake would never kept his mouth shut, dragging me with him when he got into troubles. But on the other side of our siblinghood, we defended each other to death.

After Jake started to grow, the kids from school that used to bully him began to fear him. Some still were mean to me because i was an outsider, but i never minded them. It was pointless to argue with such closed minded people so i just let them be. Sometimes Jake threatened them, but i always convinced him that it wasn't worth it.

As for school since we both had the best grades of the institute, teachers decided to jump us a couple of grades ahead. Dad was SO proud...

I also found a small music school to continue the violin classes i had to quit when i moved here.

Despite Sandra's disease, everything was perfect. It felt like a dream.

But as anything in this life, it didn't last forever...

 **Summer**  
It was at the beginning of june. We came back to my home from school as we had done for the past years. Dad was on one of his semestral trips to england.

"San, we're here" i a nnounced as we stepped inside. It was weird, she would always come to the door to give us each a hug. Jake looked at me with concern and rushed to the kitchen. I let my bag on the entrance floor and followed him.  _Please, not again._

Sandra was sitting on the dinner table with both hands on her face. She didn't made a sound.

Jake sat next to her and asked what was wrong.

She lowered her hands. Her face was all red and stained with drying tears, her eyes were swollen to a point i didn't think was posible. She looked at Jake and then to me, opened her mouth to talk but the only sound that came out was a raspy breath.

I went to the counter, poured a glass of water and handed it to her. She grabed it shaking and drink it in one go. Sandra looked me in the eyes and started to cry again.

 _"Please, tell us what happened. You are scaring us"_  Jake wispered as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry Cat. Someone from your father's company came earlier..." She paused trying to silence her sobs.  _"Steven is dead"_

From that moment on, all i remember is silence.  _What do you mean dad is dead? This can be true. He was strong and healthy. There must be a mistake._  All these thoughts came to my mind but all i did was just stand there and stare at the floor.

After what it felt like hours, a crying Jake kneeled in front of me taking my hands. I saw his lips moving but i heard nothing. And that was all i felt, nothing...

Nothing would come out of my mouth. None a single tear left my eyes. It was like i was the one who died.

More people came to the house. They tried to explain something to me, but it was useless. I was useless.  
They went to Sandra. Three hours of talking and papers.

I was sitting in my room hugging a pillow, still looking into the air.   
My mind was empty. I think i saw Jake sit by my side on the bed. He must had stayed there while those people talked to his mom. At some moment i fell asleep. I didn't dream anything.

"Honey, wake up. You must eat something" Sandra's sweet voice woke me. Her eyes were still swollen and she looked paler than usual.

I sat on my bed. Still didn't felt a thing. I dragged myself downstairs. The breakfast looked delicious but i wasn't hungry. I played with the crambled eggs as i listened Sandra tell me about everything she talked with those people from my father's buisness.

It seemed that he had consider the possibility of dying prematurely. He left everything ready so if he died i would be adopted by Sandra, change my last name to Muller and we would move to another house. He left some money for me. Enough to survive properly for some years. He even thought about Sandra's disease and made sure that the company still took care of her. Everything was happening so fast...

How did he managed to get all those things done, i did not know.

The guys from dad's work came back. They gave me their condolences, again.  _Stop doing that, i know you don't care._ And told me that we were going to fly to England for his funeral as soon as possible.

I took a shower, put two clothes changes on my school bag and went to the front door to wait for Jake, Sandra and the man who was going to escolt us.

I was still empty and didn't think it was going to change soon.

And it didn't.

We arrived a couple of hours before the funeral. Not a single tear left my eyes. I wanted to cry, scream and kick every single person that was there. But truth is nothing came out.

When the moment came all i did was to sit on a chair in a corner of the room.

The fact that no one told me what happened to him didn't help.  _Was he sick? Did a car run over him? Some bastard tried to rob him and things qent out of hands? Did he killed himself? Why would he do that? Was i a burden to him? Did HE found dad and took revenge?_  I asked myself over and over again for the two hours the service lasted.

Finally, when we were leaving i gathered the courage to ask the man who was leading us outside, what had happened.

"I'm sorry but it is confidential." That was the fucking answer they had for an eleven years old little girl who just lost her father.

I turned to face him  _"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I HAVEN'T BEEN ALLOWED TO SEE HIS BODY. WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? WAS IT BECAUSE OF ME?"_

Sandra and Jake did their best to try to calm me down. I colapsed crying on the floor. And all went dark. At least it felt warm.

I woke up laying on a huge bed. It was comfortble but unfamiliar. I looked at the walls. They had an annoying flowered pattern wallpaper, too girly for my taste. And there was a tiny window that lead to who knows were. It was too dark to see outside.

After some time i realized Jake was deeply asleep by my side. And on a chair next to the bed was Sandra. She appeared to be sleeping too but when i got off the bed, she straightened and spoke. "How you feeling sweety?"

I looked at my feet "i'm fine" and left to the bathroom.

I stared at my own reflection for a while. I was once again empty of emotions. I barely recognised myself. Not because i looked any different, i just didn't felt like it was me. Reality didn't seem real either. Was i dreaming? Was i dead?

I opened the cold water, undressed and sat in the middle of the shower.

Sadly, it was all real.  
  
  


As soon as we got back to Edonia, we had to start packing our things.

At least i had something to occupie my mind. I constantly thought about my mother. Did she knew? Should i call her? At the end i decided that i should just let things as dad arranged.

Something inside me started to wonder why he chose to do everything this way. If he ever considered what i felt.   
Somewhere inside me i started to blame him for all the pain. Not just this. Everything.

If he hadn't left my mom, she would never have married that monster. She would have never been hurt. I wouldn't been hurt.

I finished taking all the boxes downstairs. When i put the last one on the floor i noticed the basement door was half open.

After a couple of minutes debating in my head if i should go or not, i went in.

It was a small room, all impeccably white. There wasn't much. A couple of old boxes and my dad's lab kit.  _That's it?_  
I went back to my chores. 

We arrived the new house. At least from outside it looked pretty much like the previous one, maybe a little bit bigger.

From the inside, well, it looked exactly the same, except for the extra bedroom and the basement door instead of being next to the stairs, was on the kitchen floor. I was kind of amused by the similarity of the houses. But at the bottom it made me feel sad, it reminded me of him.

The next weeks were pretty silent. Jake and Sandra were devastated and i think that the fact that i appeared to be coping really well made it worst. I wasn't, but i didn't want them to worry.

September came really fast. School started and that's when i really started to feell his absence. I still tried to seem as composed as possible.

Jake's pov:  
I was falling asleep when i heard a drowned scream. I ran to mom's door. I was about to grab the doorknob when i heard it again.  _Cat?_

I slowly opened her door. It was dark but i still could see her form writhing on the bed. "Please don't. I-i wont tell her but please stop. I don't like it" she cried.

I sat on the floor at her side "Shh.. it's ok. I'm here with you" she didn't seem to notice me. I hesitated a bit but put my hands at the sides of her face anyways. "I'm Jake. Please wake up. Everything is fine now" she opened her eyes and started to sob. "Don't worry, it was just dream. It's over" I hugged her and started to rock slowly back and forth while i hummed some old lullaby mom used to sing to me.

"fall asleep, fall asleep my little child" she fell asleep.   
I went back to my room. I wanted to know what was scaring her that much. But i knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

Back to Cat's pov  
Now that he was gone, nightmares started to torture me again. Almost every night i woke up to Jake's worried face. He would always hug me and sing until i was asleep again. He had a soothing voice just as his mother.

He never asked anything and next morning he would act as nothing happened. He always did that. I wasn't sure if he was affraid to ask or if he wanted to give me space. Whatever the answer was, i was very thankful for not having to talk about it.  
  


Sadly, my father's death and our emotional struggles weren't our only problems.

Sandra's health was starting to deteriorate again. The treatment wasn't working anymore and the company decided to cut it. At least there was the money dad left me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but i thought that maybe i should divide it in two chapters. 1) because it was going to be too overloaded 2) well, so i could update sooner ^^  
> Taking in count the review from @swiftshifty (from ff.net) i eliminated the x hehe i know it was annoying.  
> So... quick question!  
> Have anyone figured out the date of Jake's birthday? It is pretty easy =D


	6. 5: Awkard

Days passed and i couldn’t stand it. I went to my father’s work building.   
No matter how smart i was, i was still a kid. And kids can be so innocent…

I got down the bus in front of a huge plain gray building. It almost didn’t had any windows. I approached to a small cabin next to one of the entrances of the fence that surrounded the place.

The guard recognized me instantly. I wnt there countless of times with Sandra  _“Hey miss Arl- i mean Muller”_  He waved his hand. _“Hi, Adam. Can you open for me?”_  
_“Sure!”_  I noded to him and headed to the reception.

 _“Hello! I’m Catalina Arlington. My father worked here. He was Steven Arlington. May i speak with whoever is in charge?”_  I tried my best to look confident and mature. The lady sitting at the other side of the counter, looked at me with such wide eyes i thought they were going to pop out.   
_“Ah, uhm, sorry?”_  I don’t know what surprised her most, that i was his daughter or the fact that a twelve years old kid was demanding to see a superior.   
_“Ah… Yeah. I have something important to discuss”_  
_“OK! Let me call my boss…”_ She looked sort of disoriented. She whispered harshly to whoever she was talking to. She hanged up and said, with a really fake and unpleasant smile _“Sixth floor, big double door to the right”_  
_That was easy._  I smiled to myself as i approached to the elevator.

“Ok, i can do this” i took a deep breath and shook my arms as if i was getting rid of my lack of confidence.

*knock knock*   
“Come in”  _You can do it, you can do it._  I kept chanting in my head.

“Miss Arlington, in what can i help you?”  A man around his fifties welcomed me from behind a huge  desk. His hair was a mixture of gray and light brown, it somehow softened his intimidating expression.   
The room wasn’t big but was very elegant and well decorated. You didn’t had to be told that this was the director’s office to know it.

 _Here goes nothing!_  "I wanted to talk with you about my mother's treatment" He seemed surprised and, of course, annoyed.   
"What is there to discuss about it?" He said quite harshly.  _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea..._ I don’t know what i expected...   
"She needs the treatment. She’s getting worse. Please" I told him desperatly. I wasn’t faking, i was willing to beg if i had to.

"I'm sorry kid, but that is not our problem anymore. We accepted your father's petition because he was the laboratory head and HE developed that treatment. But now that it appears to not work anymore, there is nothing we can do" He put his elbows over the desk and took off his glasses, then looked me in the eyes "We do not  have the time nor the obligation to develope a new treatment for her"

My eyes started to fill with tears but i held them. “What? No, she needs…”   
“I don’t think you are understanding. We have done more than enough for your family. Now please, if you can leave before i call security”

I just turned around and left. By the time i got out of the building i was already crying. _What do i do now?_  Even if i tried my best, there wasn’t much that a little girl could do. I just headed back home.

That night i had nightmares again. But this time they were about Sandra.   
She was laying on a bed in an old hospital room. She was almost skin and bone. Her hair was white but she still looked young. I was running to her but  her bed was getting farther and farther.   
I woke up crying. Jake was already sitting next to me. “Hey, it’s fine. Nothing is going to hurt you.” I looked at his eyes.  Although he had done this before, he looked as concerned as the first time.

“It wasn’t about me…” I sat and looked at my lap. “I’m sorry” i started crying again. He put his arm around my shoulders and leaned my head against his chest “Why?”   
“I can’t help her. I went to dad’s lab, and they wont…”   
“Are you kidding? Without you or Steve, we would not have gotten this far” He hugged me tighter and we fell asleep like that.  
  


A week after i went to see that asshole, she started a chemo treatment at the hospital. The medicines were really expensives but, between her work and the money dad left, we managed.   
Bad thing was, this treatment was a lot harsher than the other one.

Jake was beyond mad that she had to keep working being as weak as she was. He tried to find a place that let him work as at least a delivery boy, but he was just thirteen.   
We wanted to help in any way possible.   
We divided all the house chores so she could rest all day at home after work. Jake would cook and take care of the kitchen and i would clean the house, except for the bathroom that we decided that it was fair to take turns.   
There were days that she couldn’t even stand off the bed. I loved her more than my real mother and her situation  pained me. But, with time and patience, we all adapted.

Since we were tight on money we quited our extracurricular activities. I still studied my violin lessons at home and Jake started to practice taekwondo in the backyard. I would sit and watch him for hours. He was getting really good at it.

“Wanna join me?” Sports weren’t my thing. “I don’t know Jay… Last time you tried to teach me something i ended up with a sprained ankle” I still remember the two weeks of pain and not walking at all. It was also boring as hell.

“You learned how to backflip though” He smiled cutely at me.”Besides girls need to know how to defend themselves” _Ha ha trying to get on my nerves. Nice try._    
I rolled my eyes to him “Alright, alright. You win”

His smile widened.  _Oh boy, this is going to hurt._  
“Lets start with the basics. Throw a couple of punchs at me so i can see what we can do with you”  _Cocky as always…_    
I did my best. He obviously dodge it without effort. I was pretty embarrassed of how clumsy i must have looked.

“Not bad, but you must keep your wrist straight all the time or you would hurt yourself. Ok? Again?”

I punched his hands. “Nice! Now try kicking me from the side on my ribs”   
I did as he said.  _Yup, i knew this was going to hurt!_  
I landed hard on my butt. He started to laugh “Really? You think it’s funny? It hurts!” I pouted as i stood up.

He was still clutching at his stomach.  _That’s it._ I saw my chance while he was bent making fun of me and hit him with my knee on his chest. He made a weird sound and his face became red.  _Oh shoot! Is he breathing???_ I started to panick. I thought i had hurt him. He slowly regained composure.

“Are you o…” he pounced on me as he practically growled “That was a dirty move”

Again, i landed on my back. Only this time Jake was on top of me. He looked ANGRY. “Are you crazy little midget?” I could barely breath. He pushed his body a little bit up but still hold me pinned to the floor.

“Ok! Maybe i overreacted!” i said as the air got back to my lungs. He looked me in the eyes, still pissed. “Maybe?” I tried to free myself. “Not until you say you’re sorry”  
I kept struggling. Truth is that he was too close to me and i didn’t wanted him to see my reddened cheeks.

As we wrestled our bodies began to rub against each other. At first he didn’t noticed it. Until i released a low squeak… He frozed. His face had a concerned expression.  _Earth, please swallow me. Please please!_

He stared at me for a while. His frown deepened and he opened his mouth to say something but didn’t. Instead he started to move again. This time pressuring his pelvis against mine.   
I am not going to denied it, it felt good. Too good.

I began to relax and slightly opened my legs so he could reach better. It was as if everything was in slow motion. I closed my eyes and began to move too. After a while (if you ask me, i would had said it was an eternity), i felt him  getting harder and  some weird cold started to spread inside of me. I opened my eyes as my whole body started to shake. He was looking at my mouth with lids half open. My mind was going blank and my limbs were numbing.   
He moved faster and faster until something warm wetted my pants. He closed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder.   
We stayed like that, panting, until a couple of minutes later he stood.

“I-i… I’m sorry…” i straightened and looked at my feet while i played with the grass under me. I didn’t know what to answer.  _Is he sorry for my wet clothes or the situation?_  ”It’s okay” i whispered.   
I don’t know if he heard me or not, but he went inside the house without saying a word. 

That night i barely slept. There were too many thoughts in my head. My top concern was: what if i have another nightmare and he comes here? I don’t think i could look at him _… It’s going to be too embarrasing_. Luckly, when i finally fell asleep, i didn’t dream about anything. I was too tired.

The next morning we acted normally. Breakfast went as boring as usual.   
The walk to school was a little bit awkward but  neither of us mentioned a thing about the day before. I didn’t understand very well what was all that happened. But one thing i did know was that i could never see him as a brother again.  _Does he feel this way too?_    
I looked at him as we walked. He seemed less irritated than usual. I unconcsiously smiled. “What’s so funny?” He caught me staring. “Your face is funny” I stuck out my tongue. He chased me until we got to school. 

A couple of days later he conviced me to resume our training.   
Not a word about what happened that day was said. But every time we got too close, my whole body started to heat. I think he noticed, but chose to ignore it.

One thing that remained as a habit,  was the “midget” nickname.   
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Well, the name of the chapter speaks for itself.  
> I fixed (for a hundredth time) the gramatical on the previous chapters. I hope that now it finally looks better.  
> So... yeah. Comment or whatever. This chapter wasn't as good as i expected.  
> See you guys soon ^^


	7. 6: Changing

  
  
Slowly, my nightmares started to disappear, and Jake stopped coming to my room to comfort me.

 I was too tired to dream about anything. Between school, house chores, training with Jake and trying to study stuff by myself, I barely had time to sleep. It was hard, but we were doing it fine.

Sandra’s health was having ups and downs. But lately she had improved a lot.  
Sad thing was, dad’s money was running out.

Jake started to take small jobs helping in different places. They were mostly strength related works, like carrying stuff. Although he hid very well how tired he was I still could tell.

  
One night, after Sandra was asleep, I went to his room.

“Hey Jake, are you awake?” I sat at his side without turning the lights on.  
“I am now” he answered with a very drowsy voice.  
I handled him an envelope. It had all the money I have been saving for the last two months doing small works for old ladies. “Here” I knew he was going to be mad at me, we already talked about it and he had told me that it wasn’t my responsibility and that I had other things to worry about.

He eyed what was inside “What? How?”

I released a deep sigh. I wasn’t sure if I should tell him or just leave.  
“I’ve been helping Mrs. Stojanov and that old lady from two blocks. You know, the one that has that problem on her back and she’s bent like ninety…” I said all in one go.

“Easy! It’s too late to process all that” he sat and thought for a while.

“I told you not to do that” he furrowed his brows “Just concentrate on studying please. I’ll see what I can do” he handed me back the money. “No!” I said maybe too loud.  
“I want to do this. I can’t watch you two do everything and just worry about myself”

“Just don’t, ok?!” He was definitely mad. It was very sweet, but I felt it was unfair for them.

I left to my room without uttering another word.

 

The next day after school I ignored what Jake had told me that night before and still went to the old lady’s house to help her with her chores. It wasn’t too much effort and it only took me one or maybe two hours.

 

 **2007**  
  
  
A week after Jake turned fifteen he started working for this weird guy. He had a bad reputation in the town, but no one knew exactly what he was doing.

Jake started doing errands for the man. It seemed a simple work for the paid he was getting. I was too busy trying to balance school and all my other obligations to question what he was doing.

That was until one day I saw him with a bunch of other guys. They were all older than him and didn’t look like nice people…

I was coming back home from the library.  
As I was getting close to them, I heard “ _You better give us that money now or we’ll have to charge it in another way”_ They were talking to Mr. Kochev, the owner of the little grocery store two blocks away from the library. I hid between the people who was watching from afar. The man was scared and begging them to give him a couple of days to get what they were asking.

 _“It’s not our problem”_ said one of them. Then someone grabbed the poor man by the collar of his shirt and started to punch him on his face.  
It was awful, and no one was doing anything. I couldn’t watch it anymore, so I started to walk to them.

 _Oh no!_ “Jake?” I whispered. He was the one hitting Mr. Korchev.

I turned around and ran to our house. My heart was pounding so hard I couldn’t breathe. It Couldn’t be real.

By the time I arrived I was already crying. I tried to enter the house as silent as I could. Luckily Sandra wasn’t in sight, so I went straight to my room.

I couldn’t stop crying. I hugged a pillow as I laid on my bed trying to understand what made him act like that.  
That wasn’t the Jake I knew. Sure, he liked to get in trouble, but never by hurting someone.  
He had a kind heart beneath that mischievous boy looks.

After some time, I heard the front door opening. I didn’t feel like moving from my spot.

*knock knock*

I tried to dry my tears with the sheets of my bed. “Come in” I put my best sleepy voice.

“Hey dwarf, I brought you something” he revealed a paper bag from behind his back.

I avoided his gaze. “I am not feeling very well”

“well… this may help you” he smiled and handed me the bag “I know you’ve been wanting to try these for a while”

I grabbed it. Then he saw my face. “Cat, what’s wrong?”  
He went to my side and cupped my face with both hands. “Why are you crying?”

Seeing his face only made it worst.

I tried to turn but he didn’t let me. So, I decided to confront him about what I saw earlier.

“I saw you outside the store” he was confused for a few seconds until he closed his eyes and sighed.

 _“You shouldn’t had seen that”_ he lowered his head. Was he ashamed?

“I was returning from the library when I saw a group of people shouting at that poor man... Why did you hurt him?” my eyes began to fill with tears again.

There was a long silence until he finally spoke. “I had no choice”

“What? Did someone put a gun to your head and made you punch that guy?” I yelled at him. He looked hurt. Why?

“You don’t understand, we need the money! I am not proud of myself, but we don’t have many other options”

I was a mess. It hurt me that someone like him was ruining his life like this for money. He was smart and nice, and this was just wrong.  
“How do you think your mother will feel when she finds out?” I asked him through gritted teeth.

He snapped his head at me. “She won’t find out!”

Was he threating me?

“Get out!” I finally yelled. He seemed shocked but started to walk to the door anyways. “Please don’t tell her. It would only hurt her” I just nodded and covered myself with my blankets.

 

We didn’t spoke for months.  
We didn’t even eat in the same room.

When Sandra asked me what was wrong, I just told her that he was mad at me because I was helping those old ladies for money. I didn’t want to make her suffer because of her son’s poor choices.

After the first month I stopped being angry at him and started to worry instead. What if something bad happened to him?

  
Around my fourteenth birthday Sandra became more ill that she had ever been. This time she had to quit her job.  
She was getting weaker as time went by.

Money was becoming a bigger issue and she needed to be at the hospital most of the time.  
Since we couldn’t afford a nurse to take care of her, I took that responsibility. Jake and she agreed that it was only under the condition that I continued with school.

On the other hand, Jake quitted his and started to work for another man.

We barely saw each other. He was always doing “jobs” for his new boss.  


My sleep started to get affected by the worries.  
There were nights that I couldn’t sleep at all.  
So I would just go down stairs and eat a snack and listen to music until the sun was out.

 

I was trying to grab the bars of candies we hide on top of the kitchen cupboard.

I heard a small chuckle “Need help over there little midget?” He approached and handed me the bag with a smirk.

“Thank you” I mumbled. He just stood there watching my face. I tried to keep my eyes on the bag in my hands.

“So… how’s everything going for you?” he asked, still not moving.

“Fine. There’s not much to say. I go to school and come back home to be with mom. That’s basically all I do”

We stayed silent without moving from where we were. I looked up, he was still looking at me. His face had a sad expression…

Minutes passed, and we kept looking at each other. Then, he lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. My skin burnt where he had just touched.

I opened my mouth to speak but, in that moment, he leaned his face closer to mine. He rested his forehead in mine and watched my lips. My throat was becoming dry.

 _“I missed you”_ his voice was low and raspy. My breathing was increasing. I closed my eyes tight to try to even my breath, but it was useless. When I opened my eyes, I saw his lips getting closer to mine. Until they touched.  
I couldn’t avoid shutting my eyes.

It felt sweet and numbing. I swear I could taste apple…

He moved back a little and looked me in the eyes again.  
The sadness was gone.

He kissed me again. This time, deeper. He wrapped his arms around my body to bring me closer to him. After a few seconds we separated. Still hugging.

“This is wrong” I said as I regained air. He just pushed my back against the counter and kissed me again.  
I opened my mouth and our tongues intertwined. My whole body was on fire.

He paused “I know” and resumed the kisses. Each second that passed the desperation of being closer became bigger. It didn’t feel enough.  
Each time we paused for air I felt emptiness fill my heart.

We heard a soft thump come from the living room.

He rushed to see what caused it.  
“I heard noise in the kitchen and came down to see what it was, but I trip on the last two steps” said a very pale and fragile Sandra.  
We went to pick her up as she started coughing and shake.  
We sat her at the couch.

When she looked up to us her nose and mouth were stained with blood.

“Oh my god” I covered my mouth with both hands. “We need to call a doctor” I ran to the phone and started dialing. My hands couldn’t stop trembling.

In about twenty minutes an ambulance arrived. To our luck, since we were underage, we were both allowed to go with her.

The road to the hospital was eternal. Neither of us said a word. We just watched her sleep.  
She looked so peaceful…

After numerous doctors came and go from her room, someone finally let us see her.

She had half dozen tubes hanging from her body.

Thirty minutes later another doctor came to fill us in with all the details.

“I’m sorry kids, but I’m not going to lie. The prospective is no good. She’s going to need to stay here from now on, so we can provide the proper care.” We both started to tear.

I grabbed Jake’s hand and gave it a strong squish. “What can we do for her?” he asked.

“Be by her side” that was all the doctor said. Then he left.

 

 

The following weeks I spent them by her side. She was stable and conscious, but doctors weren’t sure for how long it was going to last.

Jake tried to be there in his free time too. But it was becoming lesser as time went by.

He told me that he will have to be away for some days, but money wasn’t going to be a problem anymore.

 

School became unbearable.

All I did was think about Sandra’s health all day.  
But I promised her that I would continue my studies. I was a year from graduating from high school and she told me that it would make her the happiest person in the world if I entered college at fifteen.

 


	8. 7: On our own

Despite spring had started almost a month ago, the air was still very cold.

  
I was leaving school when I noticed a familiar form leaning outside the fence.

  
“Jake?” I got closer to make sure it was really him.  
“Hey midget” He smiled cutely at me. _Yup, that’s him…_  
“What are you doing here?” It was the first time since he dropped school that I saw him near the building.  
“I finished work early and came to walk you back home. You know, like old times” He scratched the back of his neck with his right hand. That’s when i noticed the cigar on his hand.  
_What the hell_? My first instinct was to grab that thing, throw it to the ground and smash it with my foot.

  
“wo-what?...”  
“Are you crazy? Those things kill!!!”  
“Sorry, I forgot to put it down before you came out”  
“Are you kidding? What kind of an answer is that?” Maybe, it wasn’t such a big deal. But to me it was.

  
“Never mind” He started to walk. When he was a couple of meters away, he turned. “You coming?”  
I rolled my eyes and ran to where he was.

We chatted lightly all the way to the hospital. It felt like the old times, before everything went to shit…  
It almost felt like life was free of preoccupations.  
We even stopped for some ice cream. Maybe _I was wrong, he’s still the same…_  
I smiled at him while we walked outside the store.  
“What?” he chuckled.  
“Nothing…” I did a long paused. “Thank you for this”  
He smiled back.

 

  
We arrived to mom’s floor.  
I wished the walk would had lasted a little bit longer. I missed being around him. I missed his annoying sense of humor.

  
When we were close to her room we saw how the nurses were taking a bed, carrying someone covered with a white blanket.

  
“What’s going on?” Jake asked one of them. The woman looked a little taken aback.  
“Are you-are you miss Muller’s son?” her face was pale and she avoided looking us in the eyes.  
“Yeah…?” said Jake with a concerned look  
“I’m sorry…”  
“What? Why?” I was getting anxious.  
I followed Jakes eyes into Sandra’s room. It was empty.

  
I looked at him again. His eyes were red and tears were starting to fall.  
He dropped to his knees and his breathing became shallow.  
I sat next to Jake and hugged him. I was crying too, but tried to keep myself together for him. His eyes were fixed on her room. He was slowly breaking down and I didn’t know what to do except to keep hugging him.  
He hugged back. I swear I could feel his pain as soon as he wrapped his arms around me.  
Some nurses, or maybe doctors, I wasn’t sure, came to talk to us. But all we did was hold each other crying on the floor. We had lost everything.

  
Finally, we moved from that place and demanded to see her.  
They took us to the morgue. Before removing the blanket one guy asked if we were sure about it. We nodded at the same time and Jake grabbed my hand.

  
She looked as beautiful as always. That’s when I lost it. I hugged her tight “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry” I sobbed harder. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here with you” Jake grabbed me by the waist and turned me to face him. He put a hand on my nape and rested my head in his chest. “Shhh. It’s not your fault”

 

 

The funeral was even more painful than dad’s. 

There were only the two of us. We remained silent the whole time. The only sound that could be heard was our sobs.

We both stayed at home that entire week. We only saw each other during lunch or dinner. Neither of us spoke a word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a veryshort chapter, but that’s because later i’m going to update part 2.  
> Why? Not really sure xD


	9. 7: On our own pt. 2

“I’ll leave for a couple of days in the morning” Jake was leaning on my bedroom door.

“K!” I said as I laid on my bed and covered myself with the covers.  
In all honesty, I wasn’t “okay”. I hated the idea of him leaving to do God knows what with those  troublemakers. Also, I didn’t want to be alone.

He stayed at his spot for a while. It looked like he was hesitating about something.  
A few seconds after I closed my eyes, I felt him get under the blankets.  
He put his right arm around my waist and his chin above my head. “Is it fine if I spend the night here?”  
I simply nodded.

The next morning, as cliché it may sound, I woke up to an empty bed.  
I sighed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
I was opening the fridge, when I realized that it was pointless to cook just for myself. I may just eat a fruit or something.

The house was painfully silent and I was going nuts.

I decided to put some music on and started to clean the house. Since it was empty and I was bored to death, I thought it was a good idea to take advantage of the time and reorganize the entire place.

After two days I ran out of things to do. Now I was alone, bored and depressed. Luckily the next day I was going back to school. _At least that would keep me occupied for almost half the day._  


 

And like that, a month went by.  
Jake would leave three or four days a week. The time he spent at home, we barely interacted. But some nights, he would sleep on my room. Especially the ones before leaving.

 

I was resting on the couch when he sat next to me.  
“Tomorrow I’m leaving with my boss to…”

“I’M TIRED OF THIS SHIT!” I interrupted him as I stood from where i was.

He was in pure shock. I wasn’t sure if it was because of my random outburst or because he had never heard me curse. I didn’t care either.

He coughed “What shit?”

“All this!” I yelled as waved my arms doing circles trying to signal everything around us.  
His eyes widened.

Before he could say anything else, I started to cry. “I’m tired of being alone here while you leave to your stupid “job””  
He wanted to say something but I kept talking. “Do you understand how I feel? Do you even care?!”

That last part seemed to snap something in him. He frowned and walked to where I was. He put both hands on my cheeks.

Then, he kissed me.

At first I froze, but after I registered what was happening, I kissed him back.  
It started sweet, but after some time the intensity began to increase.  
Again that heat started to take over my body.  
He caressed my back under my shirt. Every place he touched with his fingers was left with a tickling cold.  
He slowly pushed me onto the couch. Then,  grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

My mind was racing with hundreds of thoughts and questions. But my body didn’t seem to care.

We paused for a while. He looked at me with a serious expression. _“Are you sure about this?”_ His voice was deeper than usual, making him appear a lot more mature.  
I shook my head “Yes”

He started to pull up my shirt and took my shorts. I was only in my sport underwear.  
He proceed to take his own clothes.  
I was in awe when I saw him in just boxers. How could a fifteen years old boy look so good?  
I blushed and tried to look to the side. He gently grabbed my chin and turned my face to him.

_“I love you”_

My eyes went big. I surely wasn’t expecting that.  
Before I could process what he had just told me, he started to kiss my neck.  
I tried really hard to contain a moan, but ended up failing miserably. He grunted in response and pushed his hips against mine.

I wasn’t sure on what to do, so I acted by instinct.  
My hand went down to his boxers and started to stroke him through the fabric.  
He grabbed the hem of my underwear and looked at me waiting for an answer.   
I nodded. Rdd starting to take over my cheeks.

He pulled it down my legs and went to his previous position. This time I could fully feel him against me.

I was the first to make a move.  
I grabbed his member and positioned his tip on my entrance.  
He was surprised at my actions.

I looked him in the eyes and whispered “Please?”. I earned a groan. He carefully started to move.

My whole body tensed as soon as he entered me. A few small thrust later I began to relax. It seemed to be a cue for him to move faster.

His left arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, while his right hand traveled up and down from my waist to my hips. His movements became harsher.

My sight was blur and I felt that weird cold starting to spread from my stomach. At the same time he became even harsher and something hot filled me. I knew what that was…

Slowly, we stopped moving. We stayed in the same position until we fell asleep.

This was definitely not his first time.

Secret was, neither mine. But I would never tell. Although I believe he suspected something from my nightmares.

 

Around six in the morning he woke me up.  
“Hey, I’m leaving in a couple of hours. Go take a shower and have breakfast with me”  
He put one hand on my cheek and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.


	10. 8. Unexpected

It was the longest Jake had been gone.

I knew five days wasn’t that much, but I couldn’t shake the bad feeling of my stomach.   
Maybe I just missed him.

I was still shocked about his revelation a few nights before.   
Maybe this time by myself would serve me to think about everything that happened between us.   
I always knew that I felt something very strong for that boy. But I thought it was something more like a sibling bond.

Perhaps I was wrong and I fell in love with him a long time ago… 

In the afternoon of the fourth day, someone knocked on the door.

I was reading a book. It was getting to a good part, so I just ignored who ever was knocking.   
If it was really important they would insist.

*knock knock knock*

“God… _Coming!_ ”  
I put a mark on the page and went to the door.

“ _Hello. I’m soo…_ ” I was interrupted.

“I’m looking for Jake Muller”  
A very tall, blond man stood outside. His appearance was intimidating.

I looked at him for a while.   
His face was familiar.   
Then I remembered.

“Hey, I know you!”

“I am sorry little lady, but you must be mistaken”

“No, no. A few years ago, I saw you at my dad’s meetings”

He froze.   
After an awkward silence he spoke again.   
“You are dr. Arlington’s daughter”   
I didn’t know if it was a question.

“Yes” _Ok, this is weird._

“What an unexpected coincidence” He let out an annoying chuckle.   
I wasn’t sure if telling him was a good idea. There was something creepy in the way he talked.

He walked past me into the living room. I was shocked by his intrusion, but tried to hide my surprise and acted kindly.

“Seems there’s going to be a slight change to my plans”

He turned around and looked intently at me.  Even though he had extremely dark glasses, I could feel his gaze piercing through me.  
It was making me uncomfortable. I felt like I was a small prey.

“S-sir?” I stuttered.   
He stayed silent for a while. I was getting more nervous. My fingers were starting to shake. Something definitely wasn’t right.

He finally moved. From one second to another, everything went black.   
  
  


I woke up on a huge bed. My whole body ached, it felt as I had been punched everywhere and my head was spinning.

I looked around and realized that I wasn’t in my room.

“No,  no, NO!” I tried to stand from the bed, but I was too weak. _God, please don’t do this to me._

I laid on the bed trying to regain strength and looked my surroundings.   
The room was all white. The only furniture was an also white chair next to bed. Despite the similarity, it didn’t look like an hospital room though.

Maybe two hours passed before someone came.

An Asian woman entered the room.   
“You finally awaked” Her voice seemed bored. “It appears that I am going to be your babysitter for a while”

“Where am I?” It was my major concern.

“Umbrella facility” Her answer wasn’t helping at all.

“ok… And where is this facility at?”   
“Germany” My eyes widened.

“What? Why? Where’s that weird guy?”   
“You, kid, ask too many questions” She started to leave

“Wait!” She didn’t listen.

My chest was beginning to hurt.  
Was I being kidnaped? Why? More importantly, why that man was looking for Jake?

I started to cry. I wanted to leave, but I had no strength to get to the door. I wanted to see Jake, to know that he was alright. But all I could was to lay uselessly in that strange place.

Finally, the door opened again.

“Hello miss Arlington. Have you rested well?”   
That scary man was back.

He spoke as if nothing was happening. Same unexpressive  tone he had before.

“Who are you and what do you want?” I was panicking. Nothing of what was happening got any sense. Out of nothing I was being kidnaped by a weird guy how knew my father. 

He sighed. “My name is Albert Wesker. I was a fellow scientist from your father” He grabbed the chair  and put it on a corner of the room. Then he simply sat there looking at me.

Things were only getting more confusing. “Why were you looking for Jake then?”

“Well. To put it simple, he is my son” _WHAT?_   
He laughed.

“Why am I here?” Every second that passed, my head hurt more.

“You have a very special blood. Very… Rare”   
He seemed to enjoy the last part. The guy was creeping me out badly.

“A few weeks ago I found out about Aleksandra’s death and also about Jake’s existence. I wanted to bring him here with me” He continued.

_So he just found me by coincidence?_ My body was still sore and I couldn’t think straight. My mind couldn’t connect all the things he just said.

“So why am I here again?”

“There are people who would kill for your blood”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Sorry for the short update. I've been sick for the past week so I just wanted to post something. And this is all i had written for this chapter before I got sick.


End file.
